Hanelsa drabbles
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: Just drabbles. I will let you know if it's modern day. Rated m for later chapters.
1. No control

**No Control**

* * *

"Hans give them back!" Elsa yelled. "But where's the fun in that." he laughed. "Come on Hans." She said trying to jump up and reach the gloves. '_Damn I wish he wasn't so tall!'_ Elsa thought silently. "Sorry my dear I can't." He simply stated. " ugh! Never mind!" Elsa yelled. Trying to retreat to her room. Hans regretted to late and she was gone._'oh no!'_ he thought to himself.

Elsa felt herself losing control of her powers. She always put the gloves on when it happened. Some how the gloves calmed her nerves, but now since Hans took them she couldn't control it. _'Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,' _Elsa said her childhood mantra to calm her powers. She quickly went to her room to get something. She had to go to her ice palace to grab the pair of gloves she left there. "No!" She squeaked as she could find her cloak. She felt the frost creeping on the windows and the ice crystals forming on the celling. She made sure the door was shut and locked. She let it go. Letting her entire room freeze over. She buried her head in her pillow and cried. _'Why? Why did he take my gloves?!' _She screamed to herself.

Hans let out a huge sigh when he reached her door. *knock knock knock knock* He was sure she knew he was here. "Elsa can I come in?" he could hear her sobs. "No!" She yelled in reply. "Please Elsa." He begged. When he didn't hear a reply or any sobs he got nervous. He knew Elsa locked the door. He got out his screwdriver and unlocked the door. He found her asleep and shaking. He didn't know she sometimes she had no control over her powers. He just smiled and closed the door. He picked her up in his arms and lied down on her bed with her in his arms. He grabbed the cover and put it on them. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. He too soon fell asleep, but not before he put Elsa's gloves on her hands.

* * *

**one down idk how many more to go.**


	2. Sickness

**Sickness**

* * *

Elsa and Hans were in Elsa's study when she started sneezing non stop. Once she was finished sneezing and being pushed back in her chair Hans asked "Are you okay Elsa?" her face was a scarlet red color from sneezing. "Yes *cough cough* why do you *cough cough* ask?" She wondered. "Well because you keep coughing and sneezing till you're red in the face." He stated getting up and walked over to her. "What are you doing?" She questioned. "seeing if you have a fever." He stated. He put his hand on her head and pulled away quickly as if he had been burned. *yawn* he looked at Elsa's sleepy eyes and picked her up out of the chair and carried her to their room. "Hans *cough cough* I'm *cough cough* fine *cough cough cough cough*" she kept coughing till her face was dark dark red. She had started sweating and shaking."is anything hurting?" Hans asked. "no" she said before doubling over in pain. "You're lying. Tell me what hurts." he commanded. She shook her head no. "Please." He begged. She sighed. "My stomach, throat, head, and I keep having cramps." she said weakly. He smiled at her for telling him what's wrong. When he got to the room he opened the door then closed it when they were inside. He gently laid her on the bed and put a light blanket on top of her. He went to the bathroom, got a wash cloth, put cold water on it, and put it on her fore head. "I love you Hans." Elsa said only being able to whisper. " I love you too," he said kissing her hand. "I hope you recover from this sickness soon." He said. When she fell asleep he took off the rag and put it aside. she buried herself under the covers. She soon started coughing and shaking badly. Alas all he could was be here for her during her sickness.

* * *

**End. **


	3. First Time

**My First Time**

**This drabble contains have been warned. NO I ain't sugar coating this **

* * *

"Hans I don't think I'm ready for this." Elsa said nervously. " Aww come on its not like its your first time. Is it?" Elsa looked away from Hans when he said that. "Oh it is. Well its my pleasure my Queen to be your first time." Elsa smiled at what he had just said. "O-o-okay." She stuterred. They were in her study Hans hands where all over her body. "Can we continue this in our room?" She questioned. "Of coarse." He said lifting Elsa up and carrying her to their room. Once there he locked the door. "I've heard you've been a naughty girl." He teased. "I have been I think you need to punish me." She teased back. "Maybe I will." He huffed. she could hardly suppress her laughter. He merely chuckled himself before pouncing on her. "Wait Hans what if I hurt you. I can't fully control my powers." She said. "I will be fine. I feel like I need to say that to you!" He assured her. She nodded her head in approval to continue. He began with deep passionate kisses. Then took down her hair. He could help but stare at his soon to be wife. Her hair was long and beautiful. He was happy to be dominate in their sexual actions. She did puppy dog eyes at him when he stared at her. The smile on his face was priceless. He proceeded to start again. Nipping at her neck and collarbone. He proceeded biting when she moaned his name. He felt his manhood getting to tight for pants. He took them off to let his member breathe. Next he proceeded to bite her clothes and tugged at them till they ripped off. She was only left in her bra and panties. "You like what you see?" she teased as he stared at her body. To him it was a work of art. He shook his head yes and started licking her ears and stomach. She kept moaning his name. While taking off her remaining clothes he whispered in her ear "I love when you moan my name." She shivered as his warm breath met with her icy skin. He couldn't help but move his hands up and down her body. He then moved his head down to her breasts he sucked and licked them making her moan louder. He enjoyed this so much. He loved her moaning his naming. He moved down to her thighs. He was close to her special spot. He separated her legs and started licking her certain spot. Even that was ice cold. She moaned his name constantly. He she was going to release soon so he stuck (even though the entrance was small) in four fingers. Thrusting in and out "I'm about to to to" then a quite scream was heard as she had her first orgasim. Hans enjoyed the taste of her orgasim. Her body was still recovering from her orgasim. "Now for the main event." He teased. Elsa had a nervous smile on her face. He pulled down his boxers to show his throbbing manhood. Wow was all she could say. "You like what you see?" He teased. She let out a small giggle. He pinned her hands above her head. Only needing one hand to hold them there. "This might hurt a bit." He said nervously. He knew she wanted the pain to be over with as soon as possible. Some with one quick, hard, and rough thrust he entered her. There was just a small cry of pain escaping her precious lips. He kept thrusting fast and hard. "Elsa I don't think I can hold it in much longer." He said with that Elsa released her fluids. With one more hard thrust he had sent his seed deep inside her. He fell right beside her on the bed and covered her up pulling her close. " I love you." He said in her ear. " I love you too." She stated before falling asleep. Luckily it was 11:30 at night.

* * *

**End. It sucks I know**


End file.
